TCPL v. Calaz
|series = SBFW: After Hours|image = |season = 1|episode = 4|story = Calaz|writer = Calaz|storyboards = Calaz|directed = Calaz|creative = Kelpy G|title card = Calaz|previous = Lord Of The Basketball|next = The Grammatical Adventures of Calaz!}} is the forth episode of SBFW: After Hours. Characters *TCPL *Calaz *JackHacky *Alan *Livy Phenis *Ponyo Fan Plot TCLP testifies against Calaz for underage drinking. Meanwhile, Alan is running for president, but JackHacky Hacky the Hacky debate and the Hacky debate winner is JackHacky. Transcript Calaz was walking to a bar with TCLP, Kelpy G, Brownie, Gavin, and Tarvis. Brownie said “LET'S GO PARTY!” but Livy walked in and said “No way! You guys should not be going to a bar! You all are like 15!” TCPL said “Get naked.” Then she says “WHAT THE HELL? NO!” But then all of the sudden TCPL starts to walk towards Livy in a creepy matter. “Uhh.. please.. Don’t hurt me!” says Livy. Calaz all of the sudden headbutts TCPL and starts running with the gang. “Hey! Wait for me!” says TCPL. He gets up and starts to sprint over there. At the bar, the gang is drinking 10 shots a minute (which is crazy alcohol poisoning for them) yet they aren’t getting drunk at all. But then Calaz says “soo hoiu ar u gyz duin?”. All of the sudden, everyone starts getting drunk because of how horrible Calaz’s grammar is (somehow). TCPL is the most drunkest of them all, and starts to accuse Calaz of being drunk. “Yo.. yo.. yo.. Yo… You are.. You are drunk man! Hahahahah!” says TCPL. “uoh, noi ie’m noot, u arr!!!” says Calaz. TCPL says “Look! See your… see your.. See your bad grammar thing-a-ma-bob?” “uoh noo i am nott droonk!!” says Calaz. All of the sudden TCPL punches Calaz right in the face and it knocks three of Calaz’s teeth. Calaz looks up and then starts to uppercut, sidekick, headlocks and kicks TPCL in the balls. Everyone at the table says “Ohhhhh, it’s on like Donkey Kong!” and gathers up a crowd. “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!- Oh…” They see that both Calaz and TCPL is on the floor drenching with blood and an ambulance is heard in the background. Meanwhile, Alan is having a debate with Ponyo to see you gets to be the president of the World. No really, the World. Anyway, Jack is seen in the background of the room typing frantically on a computer. “Heh heh! I am going to HACK this debate with my WACKY HACKY skills!” says Jack. The debate goes down to the final question but all of the sudden Jack appears on the stage and he has a gold medal on him. The same kind as the World President! “WOAAHHH, HE HAS THE MEDAL!” says the crowd. “Sir, what is your name?” the host asks. “Uhhh… Jack?” Jack says. “YOU ARE THE NEW WORLD PRESIDENT!” the host scrams. All of the sudden Jack pulls out a radio that has Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! I am the president so haha you!” Jack says. “Uhmm.. I think our World President is 5 years old, sir…” says the security guy. Back at the bar, a bunch of people are seen to be driving at a court, carrying Calaz and TCPL. Inside the court, a trial is held by TCPL and is accusing Calaz of underage drinking. Calaz is mad because literally everyone else was too! “Soor, i tink tat i shuld noot buh de oonlr wan dat git poniashede becuz deey wur undarege driken too!!!!!” says Calaz. TCPL says “WELL HE’S THE ONE THAT MADE US DRUNK!”. The judge says “But that was still your choice to drink, not his.”. TCPL says “But-” “SILENCE!” screams the judge. “Is send Calaz, TCPL, Kelpy G, Brownie, Tarvis, and Gavin to one year of jail!” says the judge. “THAT’S TO LONG! OH NO! I’M A GOOD SEED! I DON’T WANNA GO TO JAIL!” says Kelpy G. Travis says “Relax bro, it’s real fun in jail…” TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 5... Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:Kingshire TV